Grrr Arghhh
by Miss-Misty
Summary: slash fanfic SpikeAngel, AngelWesley, SpikeAngelWesley, humor
1. Default Chapter

Autor: Trisha Titel: Grrr Arrrghhhh Part: 1/??? Lets see ;) Mail: trisha@slayerzone.de Site: Spoiler: Up to angel 5.02 Rated: NC -17, slash m/m (/m) dirty language and porn lol Disclaimer: Nothing ownes me! Joss, Kuzui and Sandoller are Gods! I've there where mine, I would't spend my time writing fanfics ;) Pairing: Spike/Angel, Angel/Wesley, Spike/Angel/Wesley Summary: Spielt irgendwann 5. Staffel Angel. Manchmal läuft nicht alles, wie man es sich vorstellt. Schon gar nicht unter einem Dach mit zwei Vampiren ! Dedication: für Astarte, meine Göttin! Weil sie genauso krank ist wie ich! Danke für die bösen Ideen ;) *big hug to you sweety * 2f1h ;) Special Thanks to my beloved wife, tara! Thanks for everything honey!  
  
Wesley saß stumm an seinem Schreibtisch. Die Bücher vor ihm ergaben schon seit zehn Minuten keinen Sinn mehr. Diese Bücher ergaben noch nie einen Sinn für irgendwen der nicht Wyndham- Pryce hieß.  
  
Aber sie lenkten ihn ab.  
  
Oder besser, sie sollten es.  
  
Doch schon wieder schwelgten seine Gedanken in Dimensionen, in denen sie nicht sein sollten.  
  
"Verdammt Pryce! Reiß dich zusammen!", ermahnte er sich selber in seinem Schädel. "Es gibt wichtigeres als deine erotischen Phantasien!"  
  
Die Nase wieder in den Büchern, trommelten seine Finger nervös neben ihm auf dem Schreibtisch.  
  
Das wievielte Mal hatte er denselben Absatz jetzt schon gelesen? Das zehnte Mal? Das zwölfte Mal?  
  
Diese Lippen, diese zartbraune Haar. So weich... so... FUCK!  
  
Er schlug mit der Faust neben sich auf den Schreibtisch, um sich selbst zur Ordnung zu ermahnen.  
  
"Was' los Watcher-Boy? Gib es zu, du hast zwischen all den staubigen Büchern doch ein Pornoheftchen. Denn, bloody hell, warum sollte ein Kerl sonst * so* versessen auf Seiten gucken? "  
  
Wesley schreckte hoch.  
  
Spike.  
  
Was war das mit Vampiren, dass, egal wie lange man unter ihnen lebte, sie sich immer noch unbemerkt an einen heran schleichen konnten?  
  
Wesley stieß einen frustrierten Seufzer aus, während er versuchte die verkrampfte Faust zu öffnen. "Spike! Was kann ich für dich tun?" .. * dir die fresse Blau schlagen? Einen Pflock durchs Herz jagen, oder dich einfach nur kurzerhand anzünden und zusehen wie deine Asche den teuren Teppich ruiniert? *  
  
"Nichts", der Vampir machte eine abwertende Handbewegung, "mir ist langweilig. Ich brauche etwas Gesellschaft!"  
  
"Und da fällt dir kein besseres Opfer ein als ich?!" Wes zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er hatte sich im Stuhl zurück gelehnt und musterte sein Gegenüber skeptisch.  
  
Nicht skeptisch, wenn er ehrlich war. Er misstraute Spike nicht nur. Er begann langsam ihn zu hassen.  
  
Seit seinem glamourösen Auftauchen war alles anders. Alles falsch. So sollte es nicht sein.  
  
Alles lief wieder seine gewohnten Bahnen. So normal wie ein Leben in LA als Demon-Hunter sein konnte. Und natürlich, als Co-Leiter von W&H. Aber was viel wichtiger war, als sein Berufsleben, Wesley hatte endlich wieder Angels Freundschaft zurückgewonnen. Eine ganz neue Basis geschaffen.  
  
"Nope! Angel ist auf Tour, Bad Boys verprügeln. Alleine! Mal wieder!" Spike nahm auf dem Stuhl gegenüber von Wes' Schreibtisch Platz, hievte die Füße auf den selbigen und verkreuzte die Arme hinter dem Nacken. "Weißt du, manchmal kann er mir mit seinem Gezicke und seiner übertriebenen Mütterlichkeit verdammt auf die Eier gehen!"  
  
Okay. Das war es! Wesleys Alpträume hatten sich vereinigt. Spike saß da, und heulte ihm die Ohren voll. Er will mit ihm über seine Probleme reden! Über seine Beziehungsprobleme! Über seine Beziehungsprobleme mit Angel! Wesleys Angel!  
  
Ein gewaltiges Verlangen nach einer Ladung Aspirin überkam den Ex-Wächter! Dazu Scotch! Viel Scotch!  
  
"Spike, bitte!" Wesley lehnte sich wieder über den Schreibtisch, stütze seinen Kopf mit der einen Hand und rieb sich mit der anderen die Nasenwurzel, das Gesicht schmerzverzogen. "Ich habe hier eine Menge zu tun..."  
  
"Ich meine, was soll das?" Wesley total ignorierend sprang Spike auf, "Ich darf ihm im Schlafzimmer den bösen Dämon machen, aber im Kampf soll ich die Füße still halten?"  
  
Scotch und Aspirin? Wesley hätte seine eigene Mutter verkauft, in dem Augenblick Schlaftabletten und Scotch zu haben!  
  
Er lief im Zimmer auf und ab, gestikulierte wild mit den Armen. "Das ist Scheiße, Wes! Weißt du das?"  
  
"Ich kann es mir vorstellen, Spike! Aber.."  
  
"Dieselbe Kacke hatten wir schon mal!" Spike drehte sich zu Wes "Damals, `81 in London, 1881, als roter Samt noch hip war... Hast du Angel schon mal in rotem Samt gesehen? Fuck, den möchte man ihm am liebsten vom Körper lecken, glaub mir!"  
  
Wesley begann angestrengt darüber zu sinnieren, ob er seine 9mm S&W im Schreibtisch hatte. Würde schneller wirken als Schlaftabletten und Alkohol. Soviel war sicher.  
  
"Spike tu das nicht! Spike tu dies nicht!", imitierte er, sehr schlecht, wie Wes nebenbei bemerkte, Angel's Stimme. "Ich war damals noch neu im Vampir-Sein, und glaub mir, Angelus ist ein Lehrmeister wie er im Buche steht!" Er warf dem Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch ein Zwinkern zu. "Wenn du weißt, was ich meine!"  
  
Oder hatte Wes die Waffe noch in der Innentasche seiner Jacke? War sie geladen?  
  
Der blonde Vampir hatte wieder angefangen im Raum auf und ab zu gehen "Jedenfalls..."  
  
"Spike!!" Wesley resignierte und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Fast wehmütig, immer noch Wes ignorierend, sinnierte Spike weiter ".. Drus und Darlas Streifzüge konnten lang sein. Und Angelus hasste es allein gelassen zu werden!"  
  
Spike drehte den Stuhl, auf dem er zuvor gesessen hatte um, so dass die Rückenstütze zu Wes zeigte. Breitbeinig ließ er sich nieder, stützte Arme und Kinn auf die Lehne. Seine grauen Augen strahlten den Ex-Wächter an. Was in Kombination mit seinem süffisanten Grinsen noch gefährlicher auf Wesleys Gesundheit wirkte "... Gott, wir waren wie Tiere!"  
  
9mm. Wesleys Schädel. Sofort!  
  
"Komm auf den Punkt, Spike!", schrie Wesley ihn an, schlug dabei mit den Fäusten auf den Tisch.  
  
Endlich reagierte der Vamp, in dem er sein Gegenüber mit offenem Mund anstarrte.  
  
Wesley atmete tief durch und rang um seine Fassung. Ruhig nahm er die Brille ab. "Würdest du bitte aufhören zu brabbeln und mir sagen, was du von mir willst? Du bist nicht ohne Grund in mein Büro gekommen. WAS.WILLST.DU!" Wes kam sich vor als würde er mit einem hyperaktiven Kleinkind reden, anstatt mit einem hundert Jahre altem Vampir.  
  
"Kannst du mit ihm reden? Mit Angel, mein ich? Ich kann auch kämpfen. Und ich will nicht das er mich aus diesem Teil seines Lebens streicht!"  
  
Zuviel. Viel zuviel. Wenn Wesley Wyndham-Pryce vorher nie wirklich an Selbstmord gedacht hatte.. nun war es soweit...  
  
Tbc~ 


	2. part 2

Autor: Trisha Titel: Grrr Arrrghhhh Part: 2/??? Ratet: R Mail: trishaslayerzone.de Site: http:www.mistyillusions.com Spoiler: Up to ANGEL 5.02 Serie: angel Genre: Slash NC17 Disclaimer: nicht meins.. nur die story! Alles andere ist Joss seins Pairing: Spike/Angel, Angel/Wesley, Spike/Angel/Wesley Summary: Nächtlicher Besuch....  
  
Tick tack.. tick tack.. tick tack...  
  
Angel erwischte sich selber wie seine Füßen anfingen im Takt der Uhr zu wippen.  
  
Tick tack ... tick tack...  
  
Als sein ganzer Körper diesen Rhythmus zu übernehmen schien, war er mehr als erschrocken.  
  
Tick tack... tick tack...  
  
Seine Lippen formten zum den Lauten der Schlafzimmeruhr schon kleine O's. sehr verdächtig.  
  
Tick Tack tick tack...  
  
War er nervös?  
  
Tick tack ... tick tack..  
  
Es kam ihm so vor, als würde das monotone Geräusch sich in einen Beat verwandeln.  
  
Tick ticketi... tiiick ... tack.. tick tackkkk....  
  
Seine Finger begannen auf seinen Oberschenkeln, den imaginären Takt nach zu trommeln.  
  
Irgendetwas war verkehrt.  
  
Und, FUCK, ja, er war nervös!  
  
Angel vergrub kurz die Hände im Gesicht, als wolle er seine Optik wieder schärfen. Ein leiser Seufzer. Nein, er sollte nicht hier sein.  
  
Wieder ein Blick auf die Uhr. Wo blieb dieser kleine Bastard nur? Der Vampir stand auf und begann im Raum und ab zu laufen. Zum tausendsten Mal ging er in seinem Kopf die Rede durch. Die Erklärung, die er seinem Freund geben wollte, warum er hier war. Was genau er in drei Teufels Namen um 4:00 Uhr in einem fremden Appartement zu suchen hatte.  
  
In solchen Momenten wünschte sich Angel ein Spiegelbild. Nicht dass er es in der Frühe zum rasieren nicht genauso gut gebrauchen könnte... Aber hierfür hätte er seine Mimik studieren wollen.  
  
Okay, noch mal alles auf Anfang! Also der Grund warum ich hier bin... ist.... Damn it. Sollte er gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen?  
  
Nein.  
  
Er könnte mit Tee beginnen! Engländer mochten Tee!  
  
Hey, schön das du zu hause bist! Tee?  
  
Für wie blöde hielt er sich eigentlich? Seinem langjährigen Gefährten in seiner eigenen Wohnung einen Tee anzubieten?  
  
Okay. Vielleicht sollte er die Rede nachher noch mal durchgehen.  
  
War seine Kleidung okay?  
  
Nervös schaute er an sich runter.  
  
Frustrierend, ein „Leben"ohne Reflektion.  
  
Angel strich das dunkelrote Shirt glatt. War rot okay? Hätte er doch lieber ein schwarzes genommen? Was für eine Aussage machte rot? Schwarz! Schwarz wäre so viel passender gewesen. Schwarz passte zu allem.  
  
Die Tür knarrte laut in den Angeln, gefolgt von einem leisen Fluchen, was den Vampir rapide aus seinen Gedanken riss.  
  
Gut! Denn er war nur noch Sekunden davor seinen nicht vorhandenen Atem zu checken, wie ein Schulmädchen vorm ersten Kuss.  
  
Nein! Nicht gut! Er war noch nicht fertig mit üben.  
  
„Angel?", stahlblaue Augen starrten ihn an, in einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Missglauben. „Was in Gottes Namen tust du hier?"  
  
Die Luft füllte sich mit dem leichten Geruch von Bier und Rauch.  
  
Nervös sah Angel auf seine Schuhe. Gute Frage. Verdammt gute Frage!  
  
Er hatte noch nie gerne auf Fragen geantwortet, auf die er die Antwort nicht kannte. Was aber viel wichtiger war, er HATTE eine Antwort... nur nicht mehr parat.  
  
„Uhm... sorry Wes!"Verdammt. War das alles was er fertig brachte?  
  
Wesley atmete kurz auf. Sollte dieser Abend denn nie vorbei gehen? Würde sich heute jeder Vampir LA's bei ihm ausheulen? Allmählich meldeten sich seine Kopfschmerzen zurück.  
  
Nachdem Spike endlich gegangen war, um den Ex-Wächter wieder über sein zerrüttetes Liebesleben grübeln zu lassen?  
  
Nachdem er an der nächsten Bar halt gemacht hatte, um seinen Kummer in ein paar guten Bieren zu ertränken?  
  
Nun Angel?  
  
Wieder suchten seine Hände den Weg zu seiner Stirn. Und ein leises Stossgeben gen Himmel sollte ihm endlich etwas Frieden bringen.  
  
Wes schüttelte den Kopf, legte seine Jacke über die Gradrobe und lief resigniert auf Angel zu.  
  
„Warum bist du hier? Angel?"In meinem Schlafzimmer? Mitten in der Nacht? Und warum siehst du so verdammt gut aus in diesem roten Hemd?  
  
„Ich muss mit dir reden!", antwortet der dunkelhaarige Vampir, ließ sich am Bettende nieder und legte die Hände in den Schoss.  
  
Wesley hatte ein dèja´vu!  
  
Oder war er noch in der Kneipe? Über den Bieren eingeschlafen und süß träumend? Denn, ohja, eine Menge seiner Träume fingen an mit: Angel, Schafzimmer und „wir müssen reden"!  
  
Tief durchatmen, Pryce!  
  
„Was hat Spike nun wieder ausgefressen?"  
  
Angel sah seinem Freund mit diesem Blick an, den er so oft drauf hatte. Nichtssagend und doch voll Emotionen, die Wesley nicht deuten konnte.  
  
„Es geht nicht um Spike!"  
  
Wes nahm neben dem Vampir Platz, der langsam anfing hibbelig zu werden. „Sondern?"  
  
„Doch.. ich meine, Nein... es ist alles so verdammt kompliziert! Wes, ich weiß nicht, ob das alles so sein soll, wie es ist! Ich und Spike... "  
  
Wesley begann den Tag zu verdammen, an dem er nach LA gekommen war.  
  
Er wollte doch nur schlafen, einen angenehmen feuchten Traum von seinem Lieblingsvamp haben, sich am nächsten Morgen genüsslich daran zurück erinnern und sich unter der Dusche einen runterholen. War denn das ZUVIEL verlangt?  
  
„.. wir sind ein tolles Team. Und ich glaube, ich bin glücklich in dieser neuen Beziehung. Aber er ist einfach nicht..."Er spielte nervös an den Manschettenknöpfen seines Hemdes.  
  
„Buffy?", beendete Wes den Satz seines Gegenübers, zu gut wissend, wie sehr er immer noch an der Jägerin hing.  
  
„... du!"  
  
Wesleys Augen weitete sich im Schock. Er MUSSTE in der Kneipe liegen und träumen. „WAS?"  
  
Scheiße! Angel biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Das sollte nicht so rüberkommen. Nein, das war nicht seine Rede gewesen. „Hör zu.. das Ganze ist.."Er schüttelte den Kopf, wollte nur noch Abstand zwischen sich und Wesley bringen. Rennen. Laufen. Weit weg!  
  
Angel stand auf „Vergiss es, Wes... es tut mir leid. Ich sollte gar nicht hier sein!"  
  
Der Ex-Wächter war sich sicher. Gott hatte erbarmen mit ihm gehabt! War er vielleicht auf dem Weg nach hause verunglückt und im Himmel?  
  
Noch immer brachte er kein Wort heraus. Die Worte seines Freundes hallten immer wieder in seinem Kopf nach.  
  
War das der Grund, warum er ohne Spike auf Dämonenjagd ging? Er kannte Angel und wusste, dass dieser am liebsten seine Probleme in Faustschläge verwandelte. Und dann war es für alle Beteiligten am besten, wenn er dies alleine tat.  
  
Suchte er Abstand von Spike um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, während er anderen Ungeheuern den Schädel zertrümmerte?  
  
War das alles gerade wirklich passiert?  
  
Starrte er immer noch dumm Löcher in die Luft, den Mund aufgerissen?  
  
Anstatt den Vampir bereits tief in die Kissen seines Bettes zu drücken?  
  
Anstatt ihn daran zu hindern den Raum zu verlassen?  
  
„Angel!"Wes ächzte, aber letztendlich hatte er wieder Kontrolle über seine Stimmbänder. „Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du... du... was auch immer du mir genau sagen wolltest, und dann einfach wegrennen!"Komisch, wie schnell sich dieses Hochgefühl in Zorn umschlagen konnte.  
  
Der Vampir war bereits an der Tür, gestoppt von Wes' Ausbruch, drehte er sich um und sah ihn an.  
  
„Ich will dich nicht damit belasten, Wes. Ich bin nicht mehr Herr über meine eigenen Gefühle. Du solltest es nicht so erfahren...."  
  
Denke später, handle jetzt!  
  
Ein Mantra, das sich Wesley noch nie wirklich zu Herzen genommen hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil.  
  
Aber auch er war im Endeffekt nur ein Bündel Hormone, das kurz davor stand zu explodieren.  
  
Auf einmal wurde alles ganz einfach.  
  
Und wie in einem Anflug von Realitätsverlust fand sich Wes in seinem Flur wieder. Fest umschlungen in einer Umarmung. Seine Lippen auf Angels. Seine Zunge tief vergraben im Mund des Objektes seiner Begierde.  
  
Tbc 


	3. par 3

Autor: Trisha Titel: Grrr Arrrghhhh Part: 3/??? Mail: trishaslayerzone.de Site: http:www.mistyillusions.com Rating: R Gewidmet: Wieder für Astarte ;) Summary: Wie Spike die Nacht erlebt... Anmerkung: Ich stehe nach wie vor auf das Hyperion! Das bleibt für mich Angels Zuhause, nichts da mit Luxusappartement!  
  
Es gab tausend Gründe, warum Spike nicht nach hause wollte. Nicht das er sich hier wohlfühlte in diesen Dunklen Büroräumen. So steril und sauber wie eine Intensivstation. Und mit dem Charakter eines Indianerfriedhofes.  
  
Fast hätte er sich seine modrige Wohngruft in Sunnydale zurückgewünscht. Die hatte wenigstens Stil, war gemütlich, und hatte Ketten. Doch Spike wusste ganz genau, würde er ins Hyperion zurückkehren, dort würde niemand auf ihn warten.  
  
Weiß der Geier, warum Angel die letzen Nächte nie vor Sonnenaufgang zu hause war. Arbeit! Seine Standartausrede. Doch irgendwann wollte Spike auch das nicht mehr glauben. Was war los mit diesem verdammten Dreckssack?  
  
Lag es vielleicht an ihm? War Spike nicht mehr attraktiv genug für seinen Grandsire? Hatte er etwa zugenommen? War die letzte Packung Wasserstoffperloxid doch zuviel? Fing dieser Ausschlag auf seiner Kopfhaut etwa wieder an zu nässen?  
  
Er tastete mit den Händen auf seinem Kopf. Schien normal zu sein. Puh!  
  
Nein. Es konnte nicht an ihm liegen. Die letzten Polaroidaufnahmen, die er wöchentlich von sich anfertiget wiesen keine Veränderung in seinem, wie er immer wieder feststellte, makellosen Körper auf. Heiß war er! Und Angel währe sowieso blind, würde er das nicht bemerken.  
  
Spike saß an Harmony's Schreibtisch, hatte die Füße auf den Terminen der nächsten Woche und paffte eine Zigarette. Man mochte es kaum glauben, aber Wolfram & Hart konnte verdammt verlassen sein, um diese Uhrzeit. Oder Jedenfalls, diese Etage.  
  
Ein paar Stockwerke weiter oben, konnten Spikes Vampirsinne noch einige Anwälte ausmachen, die sich mehr oder minder über diese Arbeitszeiten ausließen. Und eine Etage weiter unten schien es ein Pärchen wild im Aktenschrank zu treiben.  
  
Anwälte!  
  
Er konnte die Hormone bis hierher aufsaugen. Süß wie Zucker. Er schaltete sein Gehör noch etwas schärfer, nahm ein leises stöhnen war. Ein breites Grinsen huschte über seine Lippen.  
  
Unweigerlich erinnerte er sich an sein eigenes Liebesleben. Fern ab, von der alberneren Affäre mit der Jägerin. Buffy war nie die Erfüllung seiner Träume. Auch Dru war es nie wirklich gewesen. Nun waren sie nicht mehr als verblasste Historie.  
  
Es gab nur einen, der ihn zum schreien brachte. Der ihn dazu bewegte in allen regeln der Kunst auf Gottes Namen zu scheißen. So lange war es noch gar nicht her, als Angel ihn genau hier, über diesen Schreibtisch gebogen hatte. Als Spikes Gesicht die Bekanntschaft mit der Mahagoniplatte gemacht hatte, und ein unachtsamer Bleistift fast sein frühes Ende gewesen wäre.  
  
Der Vampir legte den Kopf in den Nacken, kurz versunken in dieser Erinnerung. Das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht ging ihm schon fast über beide Ohren.  
  
Ja, Angel! Du kleiner dreckiger Bastard! Mit den Augen eines verletzten Kätzchens, und dem Körper eines wilden Tieres... Er hasste ihn schon fast dafür. Hasste ihn dafür, das er alleine bei dem Gedanken an seine Hände steinhart wurde.  
  
Bloody Hell, nein, er liebte diesen verweichlichten Vampir einfach!  
  
Und Egal was in seiner Affäre schief lief. Spike würde es ändern. Würde sich mehr bemühen. Seinem Lover mehr Aufmerksamkeit widmen. Er hatte diese Beziehung gewollt. Er würde sie auch retten.  
  
Entschlossen stand Spike auf, schnappte sich seinen Mantel und machte sich auf den weg nach draußen.  
  
Die Fahrstuhltür schloss sich, und Spike dachte an Blumen. Würde Angel Blumen mögen? Vor 100 Jahren hätte ein kleines Massaker gereicht, oder das noch frische Herz einer Nonne um Angelus zu erfreuen.  
  
Aber heute? Sollte er vielleicht etwas kochen? Oder ein ordentlichen Drink am Kamin vorbereiten? Ein kleines Picknick im Hinterhof, bei Mondschein? Spike konnte Kerzen aufstellen! Vielleicht ein gemeinsames Bad? Die Seidenbettwäsche aufziehen, die sein Grandsire so liebte!  
  
Der Fahrstuhl stockte. Die Tür ging auf.  
  
Angel sollte diese Nacht, wenn er heim kam nicht vergessen. Er sollte wieder gerne zu seinem Lover kommen, wenn all die arbeit getan war.  
  
Und er würde mit ihm reden. Ihn bitten, Spike an seinen Fällen zu beteiligen. Ihn auch mal wieder Bösewichte verdreschen lassen.  
  
Alles würde so werden wie früher.  
  
Spike grinste breit und trat einen schritt aus dem Fahrstuhl.  
  
Als ihn das stück Holz mit voller wucht am Kopf traf. Unverhofft.  
  
Er sah Sterne, kippte nach hinten um, zurück in den Fahrstuhl.  
  
Und dann war alles schwarz!  
  
Tbc 


	4. part4

Autor: Trisha Titel: Grrr Arrrghhhh Part: 4/??? Mail: trishaslayerzone.de Site: http:www.mistyillusions.com Rating: NC 17!!!!! Gewidmet: Wieder für Astarte ;) Special thanks: to soulsister, slash expertin ;) ... die sich nächtelang mein Geheule anhören musste und mich immer wieder aufgebaut hat. Danke für alle Tipps und Hilfe, die meine erste Slashsexszen doch ganz erträglich haben werden lassen, oder?  
  
Da war es! Genau so sollte es sich anfühlen.  
  
Wes Fingerspitzen strichen behutsam durch Angel's Haare. noch immer in einer engen Umarmung. Eine Verschmelzung der Lippen. Perfektion.  
  
Da wieder! Oh Lord, was tust du mit mir?  
  
Eine Welle voll wonnigem Schauer brachte ihn erneut zum beben. Sein Magen fuhr Achterbahn. Mit Doppelloopings. In einer Endlosschleife.  
  
„Oh Gott Wesley, weißt du wie lange ich mich danach gesehnt habe?"Angel löste sich von dem Mund des jüngeren Mannes, nur um einen Pfad von eiskalten Küssen auf Wesleys Hals zu hinterlassen.  
  
„Angel!"Wes ließ ich einfach fallen. Er merkte nicht die harte Türklinke die sich ihm in den Rücken bohrte. Nebensächlichkeiten. Seine Welt schien endlich das zu sein, was der Wächter sich immer erwünscht hatte. Surreal real!  
  
Sein verstand schlug einen stetigen Kurs nach unten ein. Die Hände seines Vamps ebenfalls.  
  
Er hatte lang genug mit Angel zu tun, um zu wissen wie kalt seine Berührungen sein konnten. Aber er war erschrocken, wie wohlig sie sich an den richtigen Stellen anfühlten konnten. Und ja! Genau da, als Angel seine Hände in den hinteren Hosenbund seiner Jeans gleiten ließ... da war eine verdammt richtige stelle.  
  
Wes rang nach Atem. Kalte Lippen auf seinem Hals, kalte Hände auf seinem Arsch. Gab es eine Steigerung von Perfektion?  
  
Ein leises Keuchen, entrang sich seiner Kehle, als Angel die Umarmung noch vertiefte, Wes dessen Erregung nur zu gut spüren konnte. Hart presste sie sich gegen seine Hüfte.  
  
Das war sie wieder. Diese Welle. Als würde sich sein Innerstes auf solch wunderbare weise verkrampfen und wieder entspannen.  
  
Der Vampir begann ihm das Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Seine Lippen abwechselnd auf Wesley's oder auf dessen Hals.  
  
Gott, reiß es doch einfach runter! Lass mich frei. Ich habe genug von diesen Hemden!  
  
Plötzlich hielt Angel inne. Ließ seine Augen einfach aus dem Oberkörper des Mannes ruhen. Wann hatte er eigentlich diese knallharten Muskeln bekommen? Man konnte sie erahnen, ja, unter einem dieser engen Sweaters, die er manchmal trug. Doch der pure Anblick dieser nackten Brust ließ Angel schlucken.  
  
Als er Wesleys irritierten blick bemerkte, folgten seine Hände seinen Augen. Fuhren jede einzelne Vertiefung ab.  
  
Gott er wollte Wesley! Angel hörte wie das Herz des Mannes wie wild schlug. Roch seine Erregung. Fühlte sie. Spürte seine eigene steinhart.  
  
Es war falsch. Angel war mit Spike zusammen. Und auf eine kranke art und weise liebte er den blonden Vampir. Doch das hier war etwas das er brauchte. Wollte. Haben musste. Sich nahm.  
  
Solange hatte er versucht seine Gefühle für Wesley zu ersticken.  
  
Seine Hände wurde unruhiger, wilder in ihren Berührungen. Erneut ließ er seine Zunge mit der des Ex-Wächters spielen. Schlug kleine Kreise. Erkundete jeden Winkel seines Mundes. Den schalen Geschmack des Bieres, das Wes vorher getrunken hatte ignorierte er. Fuhr mit der Handfläche über die Jeans, die sich gefährlich wölbte.  
  
Ein unbenötigter Atemzug mehr, Angels Verstand setzte aus. „Wesley... ich will dich! Zur Hölle mit den Konsequenzen!"hauchte er, zwischen zwei Küssen.  
  
Das musste sich ein Wyndom-Pryce nicht zwei mal sagen lassen. Liess sich erneut von seinen Impulsen leiten, und drängte Angel rückwärts in Schlafzimmer.  
  
Keine Gegenwehr.  
  
Und für keine Sekunde ließ er es zu das sich ihre Lippen trennten.  
  
Das Große Bett gab ein lautes knarren von sich, als sich die beiden Männer darauf fallen ließen.  
  
Wesley, obenauf, rieb seinen Körper fester an Angels. Genau so hatte er es sich vorgestellt. So fühlte es sich gut an. Richtig. Perfekt.  
  
Mit einem Ruck hatte er Angels Hemd geöffnet. Kurz kam ihm wieder in den Sinn was Spike, früher am Abend, über Angel in Rot gesagt hatte. Und wenn der blonde Vampir auch in sonst nicht viel recht hatte, dieses mal hatte er nicht gelogen.  
  
Und Wes war froh, das der Anblick der sich ihm jetzt bot nicht von einem weißen Unterhemd gestört wurde. Nur pures, hartes, kaltes Fleisch. Salzig auf seinen Lippen. Zart unter seiner Zunge. Fest zwischen seinen Zähnen.  
  
„Scheiße!"Angel schrie laut auf, als er Wes' unbeirrten biss um seine Brustwarze spürte.  
  
Die nasse Haut, die seine Liebkosungen hinterlassen hatten, wurde von seinem Atem getrocknet, was Angel nur noch mehr in Rage brachte. Er reckte seine Hüften unter seinem Lover. Rieb seinen harten Schwanz gegen das Becken des Mannes, hielt es das dabei mit den Händen fest, um den Druck noch zu intensivieren. Ja! Das war gut.  
  
„Angel!"hauchte Wes, der den Rhythmus gekonnt mithielt.  
  
Das war zuviel für den Vampir. Mit einem Ruck schmiss er Wes auf den Rücken, beugte sich über ihn und machte sich an der Jeans zu schaffen. Riss dabei den obersten Knopf ab. Egal. Er würde Wes eine neue Hose kaufen. Er würde ihm einen ganzen Jeansladen kaufen wenn er nur endlich.... Gott der allmächtige!!!  
  
Langsam fuhr er mit der Hand über die schwarze Seide, die ihn und Wes' bestes Stück noch von einander trennten. Atemberaubend. Wann hatte Spike das letzte mal für ihn schwarze Seiden Boxers angezogen? Und wie der Stoff, weich, die Konturen von dem umspielte, auf das er schon so lang wartete.  
  
Die Jeans landete unachtsam auf dem Boden. Angels Hemd folgte kurzerhand.  
  
So sehr er auch sofort über den Wächter herfallen wollte, so sehr wollte er es doch, das er es genoss. Das Spiel perfekt machen. Ihm mehr als einen Quiky bieten. Wieder suchten Angels Lippen Wesleys weiche Haut. Liebkosten sein Wangenknochen, seinen Hals, seine nackte Brust. Im ständigen Wechsel mit seiner Zunge führte Angel seinen Weg nach unten fort.  
  
Wesleys Geschmack aufsaugend, Wesleys Hände in seinem Haar. Wie sich sein Brustkorb schwer unter seinem hob und senkte. Die heftigen Seufzer, wenn er die Richtigen Stellen traf. Das war die Ewigkeit wert.  
  
Wie fühlt man sich, wenn ein Traum war wird? Wenn man versucht jeden Moment doppelt so sehr zu genießen, weil man angst hat, jeden Augenblick aus seiner Seifenblase zu erwachen? Wesley wusste es. Er erlebte es. Nicht in der Lage es zu beschreiben.  
  
Seine Kopf war so taub.  
  
Nicht denke, genießen!  
  
„Angel, bitte, hör nicht auf!"Er war sich sicher, würde der Vampir jetzt aufhören, seinen stetigen Pfad aus lecken und küssen zu stoppen, er währe keine Minute später nur noch ein Haufen Dust in the Wind.  
  
Doch Angel schien seine Hände überlall zu haben. Schoben sich unter Wes' Hüfte, massierten seinen hintern. Wie seine Fingerspitzen kleine Kreise über sein sensible haut zeichneten. Wesley hätte schon alleine von dieser Berührung kommen können. Tief ein und aus atmend, lag er einfach da. Ließ sich fallen. Genoss den Augenblick. Spielte noch immer mit dem haar in Angel Nacken. Sollte er vielleicht mehr initiative zeigen? Einen aktiveren Part spielen?  
  
Als hätte Angel seine Gedanken gelesen, zog er seine Hände unter der Hüfte des Mannes hervor. Strich kurz über seine Brust und pinnte Wesleys Hände neben ihm in die Matratze. Er wollte Wes spühren, aufnehmen, küssen. Ihn für eine kleine Zeit nur für sich haben, nicht abgelenkt von Wes unglaublichen Berührungen.  
  
Er fühlte die zarte Seide an seinem Gesicht, vergrub sich für einen Augenblick in dem Stoff und in Wesleys Unterleib. Rieb seine Wangenkochen an Wesleys harter Erregung. Ein raunen drang aus seiner Kehle, gefolgt von einem verlangendem Seufzer. Angels Hände lösten sich aus dem Griff, der den Ex Watcher zur Passivität zwingen sollten, fuhren seine Schenkel hinauf, hakten sich in den Bund der Boxershorts und zogen sie langsam aber bestimmt herunter. Jeden Zentimeter Haut den Angel freilegte begann er zugleich zu Küssen, bis die Unterhose auf dem Boden lag. Unbeachtet, wie der Rest der Kleidung.  
  
Wesley Stöhnte laut auf. Zu gut, viel zu gut! Verdammt, Angel arbeitet sich seinen weg zurück, hinauf zu seinen Lenden, als hätte er es studiert. Und Wes schauderte. Spürte die heiss-kalten Lippen, wie sie sich schließlich sanft um seinen harten Schwanz schlossen.  
  
Angels Zunge spielte mit ihm, verdammte ihn in die Hölle und zurück. Dazu die Hände des Vampirs, die seinen Hintern beständig entgegenhielten.  
  
Wesley klammerte sich in die Kissen. Schmiss seinen Kopf vor Extase hin und her. Fuck! Weiter. Nicht aufhören!  
  
Spike musste ein verdammt glücklicher Mann sein.  
  
Angel begann kleine rote Striemen, auf Wes' sensiblem fleisch zu hinterlassen. Brachte seine Zähne ins spiel. Und genoss es, wie er den Mann unter sich im Griff hatte. Ein Blowjob hatte die positive Eigenschaft Macht über sein Gegenüber zu haben. Ihn völlig unter Kontrolle zu haben. Das trieb Angels erregjung nur noch mehr an, lies ihn selbst noch härter werden, sein Blut rasen, durch seinen Körper. Er veränderte ein bisschen den Winkel, nahm Wes ganz in sich auf, und beschleunigte den Rhythmus.  
  
Das heftige zucken, und Wes laute Schreie waren dank genug. Brachten ihn selbst bis kurz vor den Rand der Klippe.  
  
Macht. Lust. Extase. Leben. Tod.  
  
Wes vergrub seine Hände erneut in Angels Haar. Biss sich immer wieder auf die Unterlippe. Versucht bei sinnen zu bleiben, um sich nicht sofort in Angels Mund zu ergießen. Das Gefühl noch länger zu behalten, das ihn beben ließ.  
  
Angel merkte, wie Wes' Körper anfing zu pumpen, noch heftiger zu zucken. Nein, Wesley sollte das ganze hier noch etwas länger zelebrieren dürfen. Der Vampir verlangsamte sein Tempo wieder, lockerte den Druck seiner Lippen, ließ seine Zunge nur noch langsam den Schaft auf und ab gleiten. Seine Hände verließen Wes' Po, fuhren seinen Rücken herauf, massierten den Ansatz seiner Schultern.  
  
Angel hob den Blick zu Wes, versuchte seine bauen Augen zu treffen. Signalisierte ihm das er nicht im Begriff war aufzuhören, ihm nur eine Chance geben wollte sich wieder ein wenig zu entspannen. Den Höhepunkt herauszögern wollte.  
  
Gleichzeitig rieb er seinen eigenen Körper noch fester an dem des Mannes unter ihm.  
  
„Angel.. bitte!"Wes hatte seine Stimme wiedergefunden. Auch die Kontrolle über seine Gliedmassen. Er streckte die Hände nach dem Gesicht des Vampirs aus, nicht ganz sicher ob er ihn zu sich heraufziehen wollte oder seinen Mund wieder zu einem schnelleren Rhythmus überreden wollte. „... hör nicht auf!"er entschied sich für „oder". Streichelte stattdessen Angels Wange.  
  
Wesleys flehen, diesen Augen konnte er nicht einmal mit der Hilfe von vampirischer Willensstärke stand halte. Wes wollte kommen? Wes sollte kommen.  
  
Pryce sah Sterne. In allen Farbe und Formen funkelten sie vor seinem geistigen Auge. Von einer Welle in die nächste geworfen. Jedes mal eine noch höherer. Schnellere. Wildere.  
  
Der Vampir raunte, sante Vibrationen aus, um Wes' Lust noch zu verstärken, ihn endgültig in den Wahnsinn treiben sollte. Die stellen von Wesleys Schwanz, die sein Mund nicht bedeckten, füllten seine Hände aus. Drückten hart zu an seiner Wurzel.  
  
Zuviel!  
  
„Bloody Hell, Angel!"Schrie Wesley, als er sich hart in Angels Kehle ergoss. Die Intensivität seiner Orgasmuses ließ seinen Becken in die Höhe schnellen, seine Fingernägel tief in Angels Fleisch rammen, seinen ganzen Körper pumpen.  
  
Völlig außer Atem ließ Wes sich in die Kissen fallen. Nun konnte kommen was wolle. Eine Apokalypse. Ein fleischfressender Dämon der mit seinem Inneren anfing. Spike, der wieder von dem nässenden Ausschlag auf seiner Kopfhaut erzählte. Die Rückkehr von the Beast. Egal! Alles so scheiß Egal!  
  
Tbc 


	5. part 5

Autor: Trisha Titel: Grrr Arrrghhhh Part: 5/??? Mail: trishaslayerzone.de Site: http:www.mistyillusions.com Rating: R Disclaimer: Mir gehört das schwarze unter Joss Fingernägeln, mehr nicht :tja: Achso, der Song gehört den Village Peoplen... und wenn man NICHT Steffi heißt, dann muss man den Zusammenhang auch nicht kennen ;) Summary: Wes und Angel hatten eine aufregende Nacht. Doch was nun? Gewidmet: Wieder für Astarte ;) Special thanks: To Souly!!! Was währe ich ohne dich????  
  
LA bei Nacht konnte so friedlich wirken. Konnte! Es kam selten vor. Aber es geschahen noch Zeichen und Wunder.  
  
Nicht mehr lange und die Sonne würde aufgehen. Angel hatte noch ca. eine Stunde vor dem ersten Morgengrauen.  
  
Die Strassen wahren leer gefegt. Selbst die Kreaturen der Dunkelheit hatten bereits ihren Dienst beendet und schlummerten in Gott weiß was für löchern.  
  
‚Nicht mein Problem!' dachte der Vamp und lächelte. Nein, er grinste. Über beide Ohren. Das dümmliche grinsen eines frisch gevögelten Eichhörnchens.  
  
Strange. Sehr strange!  
  
Wieder ein Augenblick um zu feiern das er sich selber nicht im Rückspiegel sehen konnte.  
  
Während Angel an einer roten Ampel stand, erwischte er sich beim summen. Okay. Nun war er verdächtig. Er sollte dringend daran arbeiten wieder den normalen Grummler, ohne Sinn für Humor, zu mimen bevor er nach hause kam. Zu Spike!  
  
Spike! Wahrscheinlich war er wieder vor dem Fernseher eingeschlafen. Während irgendeiner Dauerwerbesendung über Haarentfernungscremes. Eine Leere Blutkonserve neben der anderen, deren Reste seinen guten Teppich ruinierten. Währe nichts neues.  
  
Alltag. Der Tod einer Jeden Beziehung.  
  
Er atmete kurz durch. Die Ampel sprang auf grün. Er ließ das Auto langsam anfahren. Wieder musste er kichern. Hätte er vorher erahnt, das sein Cabrio beim anfahren die gleichen Geräusche machte wie Wes, wenn er kam...  
  
‚Angel! Verdammt. Reiß dich zusammen!' schelterte er sich selber und versuchte sein Hirn wieder aus der Hose und zurück in seinen Schädel zu manövrieren.  
  
‚Hmmm... Wesley!'  
  
Okay! Genug! Ablenkung war gut! Vielleicht kamen im Radio ein paar schlechte Neuigkeiten die ihn runter zogen. Der Vampir drehte einige male an dem Radio, bis er einen Sender klar empfangen konnte.  
  
Young man, there´s no need to feel down. I said young man, pick yourself off the ground.  
  
War das ein Zeichen? Angel schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.  
  
I said young man, what do you want to be?  
  
I said young man, you can make real your dreams, but you´ve got to know this one thing: No man does it all by himself, I said young man, put your pride on the shelf  
  
and just go there to the Y.M.C.A.  
  
Als er bemerke wie seine Finger begannen im Takt gegen das Lenkrad zu trommeln, suchte er hektisch nach dem Aus-Schalter. Erleichtert als das gedulde aufhörte, nur um festzustellen das dieser penetrante Song nun in seinem Kopf weiter spielte!  
  
‚Ganz ruhig! Es ist ein normaler Arbeitstag. Wir haben nicht mit dem zweiten Boss gebumst. Monster waren da! Ganz viele! Haben mich die ganze Nacht aufgehalten. Die Dämonen waren alle ganz fies und DIE haben die Knöpfe meines Hemdes abgerissen. Ja und einer hat mich sogar vollgeschleimt!'  
  
Wenn man es sich selber immer wieder erzählte, glaubte man es irgendwann selber. War das nicht so?  
  
Wen wollte er eigentlich verarschen? Spike würde Wesley überall an ihm riechen. Da half auch die gründliche Dusche, die er im Appartement des Engländers genommen hatte nichts. Vampirsinne waren schärfer als Davidoff Duschgel für den Herren! Angel konnte ja selber noch Wesleys Geruch an sich ausmachen.  
  
Scheiße, ja! Wes' Duschgel! Wes Geruch. Und wenn er sich so über die Zunge leckte konnte er ihn sogar noch schmecken! Süßer als Honig, Nonnenblut oder alles andere was er kannte! Sein Wesley!  
  
Nein! Spike! Jetzt musste er erst mal an Spike denken.  
  
Hoffentlich war er wirklich vor der Glotze eingeschlafen, und gab ihm die Gelegenheit noch einmal gründlich zu baden, seine Klamotten zu verbrennen und sich selbst mit seinem After Shave einschmieren.  
  
Wieder eine rote Ampel. Dieses Gebäude war ihm aber neu, dachte er als seine Augen über die Straße glitten. Oh nein! Er fuhr Umwege! Nun war es offiziell!  
  
Angel hatte die Hosen voll, wie ein kleines Kind das gerade die Fensterscheibe des Nachbarn zertrümmert hatte. Schiss das Sein Lover ihm die Hölle heiß machen würde und ihm anschließend einen glühenden Schürhaken durchs Knie jagen würde. Nicht das es das erst mal gewesen währe. Und solange es kein Pflock war....  
  
Die nächste Kreuzung bog er richtig ab.  
  
Eins. Zwei. Drei unbenötigte Atemzüge. Das wird schon!  
  
Immerhin war er einmal Angelus gewesen! The scourge of Europe! Das Böse in Person! Har har! Da würde er sich doch von einem wutentbrannten, betrogenen Liebhaber nicht unterbekommen lassen.  
  
Noch ein paar Meter, und er parkte vor dem Hyperion. Hätte er einen Puls, er würde ihm bis zu den Ohren schlagen.  
  
Mit wackligen Knien betrat er das Hotel.  
  
‚Schaaaatz, ich bin zuhause, was gibt's zum essen?"kicherte er, in Gedanken. Nur um sich sofort wieder zur Ordnung zu rufen. Ganz unauffällig. Bloß keine hektischen Bewegungen und.. wo war Spike denn?  
  
Der Schärfte seine vampirischen Sinne noch einmal, konnte jedoch niemanden ausmachen. Hatte er doch zuviel von Wes eingeatmet und war noch etwas benommen? Oder machte Spike mal wieder die nachbarschaftlichen Kneipen unsicher?  
  
Keine Nachricht auf seinem Schreibtisch?  
  
Strange! Sehr Strange!  
  
Tbc 


	6. part 6

Autor: Trisha Titel: Grrr Arrrghhhh Part: 6/??? Mail: trishaslayerzone.de Site: http:www.mistyillusions.com Rating: R Disclaimer: Mir gehört das schwarze unter Joss Fingernägeln, mehr nicht :tja: Summary: Spike sitzt in der Falle... Gewidmet: Wieder für Astarte ;) Special thanks: To Souly for beta & to scani, weil er mehr slash wollte g  
  
Starke Arme legten sich um seine Hüften. Zogen ihn noch ein stück tiefer. Hmm, so war es gut.  
  
Spike drehte seien Kopf zur Seite, raunte kurz. Versuchte sich zur Seite zu drehen, doch die Hände hielten ihn fest wo er war und eine freche Zunge suchte sich ihren Weg über seine nackte Brust.  
  
„Honey.. nicht jetzt... hmmmm"langsam schlug der blonde Vampir die Augen auf.  
  
„Kannst du deine Finger eigentlich einmal von mir lassen?! Nicht das ich was dagegen hätte so geweckt zu werden, wenn..."Die Lippen seinen Grandsires brachten ihm zum schweigen, pressten sich hart auf seinen Mund.  
  
Spike streckte sich, Verschränkte die arme hinter dem Kopf und genoss Angels Zunge, wie sie mit seiner spielte. Und dessen Hände, wie sie die lästige Boxershorts herunterzogen, die er zum schlafen trug.  
  
Genau das, was er brauchte zum wach werden!  
  
Angels Lippen glitten wieder herab, hielten sich nur kurz an Spikes Nacken auf, bevor sie genüsslich an seinen Brustwarzen sogen.  
  
„Fuck! Hör auf und ich reiß dir deinen hübschen Kopf von den Schultern!"  
  
Spike schlug sein linkes Bein um Angels Hüfte, verhalf sich so selbst, seine Morgenlatte hart gegen Angels Bauchmuskeln zu reiben.  
  
Er keuchte. Verdrehte die Augen, als er erneut in die Matratze gepresst wurde und Angels Hände sich um seinen Schwanz legten. Zudrückten.  
  
„Bloody Hell!"  
  
Das Gesicht seines Grandsires erschien erneut vor seinen Augen. „Psst, nicht so laut Darling. Sie werden uns noch hören!"haucht er, bevor er erneut Spikes Lippen mit einem Kuss verschloss.  
  
‚Wer sind die? Und warum sollte man uns hören?' schoss es dem blonden Vamp durch den Kopf. ‚wir sind in unserem Heim... keiner der...' er drehte den Kopf zur Seite. ‚.. stört'  
  
Das gemütliche Hotelzimmer hatte sich in einen dunklen Keller verwandelt. Das weiche Doppelbett hatte seinen Platz geräumt, für einen kalten Steinfussboden.  
  
Nicht das Angel ihn schon in schlimmeren Löchern gevögelt hätte.  
  
Ein erneuter, harter Griff in seiner Lendengegend. „Wach auf Schatz!"  
  
Spike öffnete die Augen. Sein Schädel fühlte sich an als hätte man ihn die letzten zehn abende mit einem Vorschlaghammer bearbeitetet.  
  
Mit der linken hand wischte er sich kurz über die Augen, um seine Optik wieder zu schärfen.  
  
„Verdammte Scheiße!"murmelte er. „was zum Henker ist hier los und wo bin ich?"  
  
Das schien der versiffte Keller aus seinem feuchte Traum zu sein. Aber wie war er dort hin gekommen? Und warum konnte zwar das Rattenloch identisch sein, aber die wohltuenden Hände seines Kuschlevamps nicht?  
  
„Denk! SPIKE!"rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung.  
  
Das letzte woran er sich erinnern konnte war eine Fahrstuhlfahrt bei W&H... und eine gewaltiges Stück Holz.. seine Nase!  
  
Erschrocken griff er sich ins Gesicht. War alles noch unversehen und schön? Ein Seufzer der Erleichterung entglitt ihm. Nichts passiert.  
  
Der Keller roch modrig und die wände waren feucht. Gitterstäbe und ein großes Schloss versperrten ihm den Weg. Kein Fenster. Kein Fluchtweg.  
  
Kurz überlegte er sich wie viel es bringen würde sich gegen die Gitter zu werfen. Oder um Hilfe zu schreien.  
  
Spike stand auf, rüttelte mit aller Gewalt an den Stäben. Nichts tat sich.  
  
Gut. Also Plan B.  
  
„Halllooooooooo! Euro Geisel ist wach!"  
  
Keine Reaktion.  
  
„Hey! Wichser! Wer immer du auch sein magst, Spiki ist wach, und bereit dich zu Brei zu schlagen!"schrie er erneut.  
  
Nichts.  
  
„Toll! Absolut klasse! Na klar. Ich hab heute eh nichts anderes vor gehabt! Warum meine kostbare zeit also nicht in einem stinkenden Loch verbringen, und den Ratten beim kriechen zuschauen! Es ist ja nicht so als würde was gutes im Fernsehen laufen!"Er begann in seiner Zelle auf und ab zu laufen, schlug mit der flachen Hand immer wieder gegen die Gitter. „Als hätte ich keine anderen Sorgen."  
  
Nichts tat sich.  
  
Resigniert ließ er sich an der wand herabgleiten. „wer kommt auf die dumme Idee mich einzusperren? Aus welchem Grund?"  
  
Spike ging in Gedanken die Liste seiner Feinde durch... okay, es gab eindeutig zu viele Leute die ihn hassten um klar katalogisieren zu können. Oder war das wieder eins von Angels perversen Spielchen? Auch eine Art mehr Abwechslung in ihr Sexleben zu bringen! Aber das währe unlogisch. Er war ja nicht angekettet.  
  
Vielleicht dieser Typ von letzter Woche? Den Spike in der Bar hatte abblitzen lassen? Der hatte so ähnlich gerochen wie dieser Keller.  
  
Egal! Er sollte sich lieber Gedanken darüber machen wie er hier rauskam. So ein Scheiß! Das währe ihm damals nicht passiert. Er war einfach zu weich geworden!  
  
Damals! Heute! Ein Geistesblitz schien ihn zu treffen. Er griff in die Innentasche seines Mantels. Mal sehen wie intelligent seine Entführer wahren.  
  
Da war es! Die Waffe des 20. Jahrhunderts! Zum ersten mal konnte er Angel dafür knutschen, das er ihm dieses Teil aus übertriebener Führsorge aufgezwängt hatte.  
  
Wie wild drückte er auf die speed-dail Taste seines, nun so geliebten Handys. Der Akku stand schon ziemlich niedrig, aber um seinen Lover eben bescheid zu geben das ihn ein paar Bad Boys eingekerkert hatten, würde es noch reichen.  
  
Tuut.... tuuut... tuuut....  
  
"Darling.. ich bin's... und vergiss nicht Milch einzukaufen"zischte er, wartete hibbelig darauf das sich am anderen ende jemand melden würde.  
  
Tuuut.. tuuut... tuuut...  
  
"geh rann du verdammter Bastart"  
  
Tuut tuuut tuut.... klick!  
  
Spike sah geschockt auf das Display. Nichts. Tod. Scheißendreck, verdammter Mist, fuck, damn, hate it! Das Handy flog im hohen bogen gegen die Wand, und fiel in kleinen Einzelteilen zu Boden!  
  
Selbst die Technik hasste ihn!  
  
Wutentbrannt rannte er gegen sein eisernes Gefängnis. William the Bloody liess sich nicht einfach wegschlissen! Doch ohne Erfolg. Wer immer dies getan hatte.. er wusste wie er Spike einsperren konnte.  
  
„Komm raus du Ratte! Zeig dich!"schrie er erneut in den leeren Gang.  
  
Ein leises kichern drang plötzlich an sein Ohr. Vamp-soft, aber er erkannte es sofort.  
  
„Nein!"der Vampir verdrehte die Augen. Alles nur DAS nicht!  
  
„böser Spike... böser, böser, böser Spike"kam es aus der Richtung, aus der das kichern zu hören war.  
  
Spike jagte ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel, „lieber Gott, lass mich sterben!", lehnte den Kopf gegen die Gitterstäbe.  
  
„böser Spike... vögelt meinen Daddy!"  
  
tbc 


End file.
